random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
T3
T3 is a series by J2011. It features the misadventures of 12 year old triplets Timmy, Toby and TJ Terrence (T3 for short). It takes place in the fictional city of Midsville. Characters Main Charcters (Timothy "Timmy" David Terrence) The oldest, coolest, laidback, determined one of T3. He has brown hair, light brown skin, a red shirt, blue jeans, red high tops and slightly visible abs. He enjoys hanging out, playing video games, rapping, partying and last but not least: SKATEBOARDING. He is older than Toby by two seconds. When attending Midsville Middle School, he wears a red hoodie. Not letting this go to his head, he is really popular in school. He enjoys using slang terms such as "dude" and "bro". He often leads T3's antics and is a great artist. He is the schemer, the smooth talker and prankster. (Tobias "Toby" Joshua Terrence) The second oldest, smartest, second nicest, strategic, brave, daring, confident one of T3. He looks exactly like Timmy, but wears blue. He enjoys bonding with his lab mouse, Tyrone, working in his laboratory, getting good grades and hanging out when not busy. His brothers often goof off with his inventions, despite his warnings. When attending school, he wear a blue hoodie. He wears a lab coat when doing lab work. He feels uncomfortable around clowns and can be extremely resourceful. He is a master detective and can drive. He is constantly being bullied but he has the guts to stand up to bullies. He is a fast learner, too. (Tyler Jason "TJ" Joseph Terrence) The youngest, toughest, immature, athletic, aggressive, sometimes harsh, most abrasive, hot headed, rebelious one of T3. He looks exactly like his brothers but wears green. He has a strong sense of security. He enjoys wrestling, accepting a challenge and hanging out. When attending school, he wears a green hoodie. He can beat up most bullies. He is younger than Timmy by 6 seconds. His BIGGEST secret is what 'TJ' stands for. He LOVES professional wrestling. He is fiercely loyal and can be competitive to the point his brothers are annoyed by him. Recurring Characters (Marilyn "Mary" Kimberly Terrence) The over protective, caring mother of T3. She usually disapproves of their antics. She is somewhat obsessed with cleanliness. She has light brown skin, dark brown hair, wears a yellow dress with red shoes with visible buckles. (Derrick "Derek" Andrew Terrence) The always happy, cool, hip father of T3. He has light brown skin, black hair, a white shirt, a black tie, brown khakis and black loafers. He enjoys rock and roll, jazz, hip hop and disco music. He hangs out with his children when not busy. He is easy going, too. (Leonardo "Leo" Randy Daverson) Leo is Timmy's best friend. Despite being terrible at art, his dim witted parents named him after the famous renaissiance artist Leonardo da Vinci. He has a 11 year old sister named Vicky. He has jet black hair, an orange hoodie with a yellow shirt underneath, red jeans and orange high tops. (Bartholemew "Rufus" Benjamin Crusher) Rufus is T3's school bully. He is very ashamed of his real name and will beat up, humiliate, or get revenge on any kid who calls him by his real name. He picks on every kid in his neighborhood, especially T3. His appearance is stated in Super T3. He take kung fu lessons. Category:Pages made by J2011